1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Background
A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that suctions dust and foreign substances scattered on a floor using a suction motor installed at an inside of a main body, and then filters the dust and the foreign substances in the inside of the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified as an upright type in which a suction nozzle as an inlet port is integrally formed with the main body, and a canister type in which the suction nozzle is in communication with the main body through a connection tube.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0083642, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an upright type vacuum cleaner (hereinafter referred to as a cleaner).
The cleaner may include a supporting unit that supports a load of the main body when the main body is inclined. When the main body is inclined at a predetermined angle or greater, the supporting unit is in contact with the floor (or surface), and the supporting unit supports the load of the main body.
The supporting unit may support the load. However, when a direction of the cleaner is changed, the supporting unit may not help until the main body of the cleaner is inclined at the predetermined angle. A weight may be increased by providing the supporting unit, and thus it may be hard for a user to change a direction of the cleaner.